Little Talks
by Bodyinthegarden
Summary: Takes place after 'Before the Dawn' Jaime keeps having nightmares. Bart speeds in to calm him down. (Speedbuggy/Bluepulse) Warning it is a slash. Proceed with caution. A/N: I apologize for spelling Jaime's name wrong. I feel so dumb. Sorry guys.


**A/N : Totally obessed with the new pairing Speedbuggy/Bluepulse so decided to have some fun with the pairing.**

**Warning it is a slash fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this adorable little pairing nor do I own Young Justice Invasion. Enjoy! Also I'm so sorry that I spelled Jaime's name wrong thank you Anon for letting me know. So, please enjoy and if you have a chance review. :)**

* * *

**Little Talks**

_**"You are of the Reach little brother. You will be put back on Mode."**_

_**"If the Reach gets you on Mode. Then Blue Beetle becomes the biggest. Baddest. Big bad in history."**_

_**"But I don't want that to happen. Please!"**_

_**"But it's already begun…"**_

He twists and turns within his warm bed. The covers entwine his body so it is hard for him to breathe. He hears the voices within his head and he cannot contain his terror anymore. He bolts up from his bed and screams, not caring who has heard him.

_'Jaime Reyes this is only a figment of your imagination. A nightmare. Calm yourself.'_

The Latin boy ignores the scarab and tucks his knees to chin, covering his face with his arms that were wrapped tightly around himself. He isn't sure how long he was sitting there. Silently fighting the fear of what may become his destiny, hoping that the one person that understood him would come and comfort him.

"Jaime? You okay?" Oh, that beauteous voice it was the one that he longed for. It wrapped around him already soothing him back into a blissful sleep. He lets his head up a little looking at the ginger who was frowning in a empathic way, reaching his hand up slowly and Jaime shivered a little at the feel of Bart wiping a tear off of his cheek.

"Another bad dream?"

Jaime felt himself nod, and Bart crawled over to Jaime. The Latin boy wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as he hears small whispers in his ear, reassuring him that it'll be alright. It's been a week since he had been saved by his team (mostly by Impulse) from the Reach. He learned the truth of why Bart had came to the past and what he would become in the near future, and every night since that discover he had been waking up screaming in the middle of the night, crying, not understanding.

That was when Bart finally started to come over to try to soothe him.

Jaime still didn't quite understand why the speedster was still so nice to him. If tables were turned and he was tortured and held as a slave by the speedster. Well, he wouldn't be as fond of him. He supposed maybe Bart was only nice to him, because of that reason. Or the fact that most of his teammates didn't give him a time of day since he seemed insane talking to himself. They didn't give the time to understand that he was talking to the scarab. They just gave him a look walking away, talking about him under their breath to the person next to them.

But Bart understood.

And when Bart had kissed him that night under the stars, confessing his feelings to him. He was certainly baffled.

"But how can you like me when you know who I become." Jaime had asked as Bart wrapped his arms around his neck after having to go on his tip-toes to reach his lips.

"I keep telling you Blue. I came back to prevent the future from happening, and anyway. You're not at all like the Blue Beetle I have to call master. You're sweet and caring, and we both have a sense of taste for chicken whizzes."

Jamie couldn't help but to laugh at the quirky speedster. Who had chimed in, and pecked Jamie on his check, leaving his tan skin to redden.

_'This Impulse is a distraction. You must not give in to what it wants! You must try and rest your eyes.'_

Jamie once again ignores the alien technology that is attached to his spine and pulls Bart away from him for a minute, admiring his Allen family eyes. Such an beauteous green color he was sure he had never seen before. With yellows, and grays swimming around his pupils.

"Jaime?"

Said boy snapped out of his thoughts , noticing Bart's cheeks starting to color from the way he was looking at him, and he couldn't help but adore the fact that Impulse was such a confident fellow until the Latin boy would do something as simple as just looking at the smaller boy that make his face resemble a ripe tomato.

"Hm?" he asks in a slight whisper leaning closer to the other boys' face. Who was turning even more red a the second.

"What are you doing?"

"This."

And Jaime let his lips cover the smaller boys' who jumped at the gentle touch. He felt himself pulling Bart closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss. He nibbles a little on Bart's bottom lip, asking for a entrance. Which Bart obliges, opening his mouth with a slight moan when Jaime let his hand slid down the side of the speedster's waist.

Jaime could feel the hasty way Bart was undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off of his tan body, leaning up to suck on his collar bone. While Jamie started to moan out, trying to pull the clothing off of the speedster's body who was too concerned with, tasting the nipple bestowed in front of him.

"Bart, let me take the lead." Jaime couldn't help but whine out as Bart kissed down to his stomach, licking his abs carefully.

"Let me do this Blue." was the speedster's reply and he felt a whoosh of air pass him toward his bottom half of clothing and he shivers, glaring up at Bart. Who was smiling at him apologetically.

"Opps, sorry Jaime. That must've felt very much like the mode." The ginger murmured out.

Jaime still glares at him and he watches as Bart bite back a smirk, leaning down to nuzzle into Jaime's neck, while he let his hands drift down Jaime's stomach.

The Latin boy feels Bart's finger circle the skin on his navel and Jaime felt Bart get up sitting back and-

"Bart!" He cries out arching his back up, feeling those sweet lips around his member, licking the shaft slowly and gently, sucking the head and Jaime was panting out the glorious feeling.

"Bart can you. Uh, please?"

There it was. The thing he loved when Bart would give him a blow job. The ultimate pleasure builder. He gasps out thrusting his hips upward as he felt the vibrating tongue against his sensitive member. He feels Bart begin to palm his shack with tiny tremors and Jaime begins to shake with pleasure, trying to keep his voice low. So that his parents or little sister wouldn't wake up.

"You almost there Blue?" he hears Bart ask and he nods and suddenly the actions are stopped and he groans out not appreciating the abrupt halt.

"Bart let me come." He asks thrusting his hips up not meeting anything.

He feels Bart lean onto him, sucking on his earlobe carefully and whispered out. "Then prepare me Jaime. Then we can both come."

Jaime shivers at the seductive voice Bart had used on him and got up pinning Bart onto the bed, ripping the clothing away from the other's body advancing the loving he dearly deserved.

* * *

"Jaime! This is embarrassing!" Bart had his hands over his eyes and body shivered at the lust overcoming his lithe body as he felt the Latin boy's tongue lap around the tight ring of muscle, pushing it in and exploring the contents.

Bart couldn't hold onto the yelp as Jaime pecked the tiny bundle of nerves that he loved so much when Jaime would find it, and he forgot about the embarrassment and started to groan out, wanting more.

"Jaime I need you now." He whined but Jaime kept licking away, replacing his tongue with his finger and gently pushed in.

But that wasn't what Bart wanted and he got up with a inhuman speed and pinned Jaime upon the bed, straddling his waist and kissed him on the lips. Before descending on his member. Bart silenced the cry of pleasure from Jaime as he kissed him deeper, moving his body up and slamming it back down, vibrating his lower half as Jaime began to stroke his excited member.

They moved in a quick rhythm both letting out pants and groans of their pleasure. Hands grasped within each other desperate to get that bliss feeling they both longed for.

* * *

Jaime would probably never forget the way Bart shuddered against him or the moan/mewl noise that the speedster let out as he reached completion. The added heat with Bart's appearance cuased Jamie to lose himself, letting his load shoot deep with the smaller boy, he pulled Bart close to him, tightly as Bart let out another moan and wild thrust in time with Jaime's, as he too found completion.

It took Jaime quite awhile to notice that Bart had already pulled himself out of him and now was barely conscious on top of him, snuggling close on his chest.

"Bart, come on. We should move before we fall asleep and either my sister or parents come in here." Jaime tried saying through his parched throat.

"But Blue, you're so comfortable." Bart mumbled. And Jaime smiled and pulled the groaning boy to the side of him wrapping him up with the covers and his arms. (After covering himself).

He feels Bart turn to the side closest to him and peck him on the cheek. "I hope that you can sleep tonight and not wake up again screaming."

"As long as you're here I'll be fine." Jamie says moving a strand of ginger colored hair off of Bart's sweaty brow and Bart yawns out, nuzzling closer to Jaime whispering out a good night before falling into a deep sleep.

_'Jaime the way your heart beats and the way you respond to the Impulse's touches leads me to believe that your in love with him.'_

Jaime feels himself smile as he, kisses Bart's forehead and whispers out to the scarab that he was indeed in love with Impulse.

* * *

**Well that was a load of fun to write. I'd love some feedback. :) I hope that I fixed it all. Sorry again guys. I hope you enjoyed the story regardless. :)**

**With Love,**

**Bodyinthegarden**


End file.
